Welcome To Meifu Academy
by Princess Sin
Summary: Asato's life was never easy that is until a fire at his apartment building changed everything.  Now he has a family and will meet the infamous King of Meifu Academy, Kazutaka Muraki. Alternate Universe/Alternate reality. Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

**disclaimer-i do not own any of the characters to Yami no Matsuei. i make no money from this story. all rights and whatnots belong solely to the original creator.**

Welcome to Meifu Academy

Chapter 1: My Life

It was late at night as a teenage boy with soft sable colored hair and violet eyes walked along the sidewalk with his hands stuffed in his pockets. The ice cold wind cut across his face causing the bluish bruise on his left cheek to sting. Hunching his shoulders to keep the cold air out, he stood before the gaping maw of a dark alley. Pulling his hand out of his pocket, he held a small flask. Unscrewing the top, he raised it to his lips and took a long swig of the vodka he stole from his mother's supply. He couldn't understand why his life was such hell. The boy remembers when he was really young his mother would always hug him and tell him what a good boy he was. But now, the teenager sighed as he took another gulp of his drink until the flask was empty. Screwing the top back on he just stood there and let the burning liquid numb his entire being. What he was about to do next he did not want to feel anything. Taking a deep breath, he stepped forward into the darkened alley. He put his flask back into his pocket because the teenager knew that he would be using it again. The brown hair teen wasn't stupid like his mother. Drugs were not his thing, but alcohol was a totally different thing. It calmed him whenever his mother had the jitters and she needed another fix. "I hate my life." He could hear music blasting in the distance and see a soft glow at the end of the alley. His steps slowed as he could hear laughter coming from the other end. He so did not want to be here but his mother demanded he get her 'medicine'. When he stepped into their small apartment, the woman attacked him, throwing him out and telling him not to come back until he brings her her special 'medicine.'

The teenager sighed and continued forward until he came to the end. _'I really do not want to be here.' _Standing at the end of the alley were seven teenage boys sitting or standing around a barrel with a fire burning brightly in it. All seven of the boys were two or three years older than him. One of the boys saw him standing in the shadows and smiled. "Hey Shin, look who's come a-callin." Everyone stopped what they were doing when they saw the teenager.

"Well well, if it isn't little Asato," said Shin sitting on an old couch with one leg cocked over the armrest, smirking. The light from the fire made the red streaks in the boy's black hair seem as though it was on fire. He got up and walked over to the boy smiling. "It's been a long time. I thought I would never see my favorite little purple eye whore again." Beneath Shin's right eye was a scar that reached his cheekbone. "I was beginning to think your darling mother was getting her candy from some one else. I would hate for that to happen. Maki is my best costumer and her payment always makes me happy." He raised a hand and caressed the other's cheek.

The teen known as Asato cringed in disgust from the touch but said nothing as he clutched his hands into fists inside his coat pockets.

"What's the matter, Asato," said a yellow hair teen coming to stand behind Asato and squeezed the left cheek of the violet eye teen's ass. "Cat got your tongue. Well, there's no need to worry because in a minute I'm going to have it." The other boys burst out laughing.

"Zip it!" the scarred Shin snapped at the other boys. Then he turned his gaze back on Asato. "I've missed that sweet, wet, warm mouth of yours." Then the older teen turned and walked back to the couch. He sat down and stared at the violet eye teenager expectantly. "You know the routine. Get busy."

Asato swallowed the bile that was rising in his throat and slowly removed his coat letting it fall to the ground. Then he walked over to the seated teenager that was the leader of the gang. He knelt between the boy's legs and unzipped the other's blue jeans. Reaching his hand inside, Asato pulled out the thick pulsing flesh of the boy's cock. Asato stared in disgust as the hard flesh throbbed in his hand. He took a deep breath and wrapped his lips around the head sucking gently. The teenage thug moaned in pleasure as Asato's tongue slithered up and down the throbbing flesh. Asato wanted to bite down hard and rip it from the creep's body but that was not a good idea. The last time he bit the gang leader's cock the older teen nearly beat him to death. So with great reluctance, he continued his gentle ministration.

"Get him ready," the scarred teen said to one of the others. Another gang member with a black spiky mohawk stepped forward and quickly removed Asato's pants. Wetting two of his fingers, he thrusts them into Asato's rear. The violet eye teen eyes widened in shock as he felt the digits penetrate his delicate entrance. He groaned in pain as tears leaked from his eyes.

"Whoa, boss," said the teenager. "He is so tight." Then he smiled smugly at Asato. "Guess mommy dearest didn't have time to properly prepare him for us."

"Is this true Asato," the teen clutched a handful of brown hair and yanked Asato's head back to look him in the eyes.

Asato cringed as the degrading smile on the other's face sent an icy chill down his back. "No," he said softly.

"Well, in that case, assume the position." He threw Asato on the ground and yanked his rear into the air. Then without any more preparation Shin thrust forward causing Asato to scream in terrible pain. "SHIT! Maybe we should tell mommy dear not to prepare you anymore." The boy dug his nails into Asato's waist. "Fuck! You're so tight." The teen began to thrust in and out without any consideration for the slender teen beneath him. Asato felt something wet trickle down his thighs. He knew he was bleeding. Even though he has been doing this since he was thirteen, Asato had hoped that he would not bleed anymore but he had learned a long time ago that hope is for suckers and dreamers, and Asato never considered himself to be either.

Then the spiky hair boy unzipped his pants and shoved his cock into Asato's mouth. "Now don't bit, whore. You wouldn't want to be laid up in bed for six months again, do you?" The boy shoved his cock down Asato's throat causing the younger teen to nearly gag.

His tears continued to fall like rain as for almost an hour and a half Asato had to suck off each boy and then had to keep kneeling there on the cold hard ground as each boy took turns fucking him raw. He felt so empty inside as his once vibrant violet orbs were now dull. Finally, his nightmare came to an end as all the boys stood around him and ejaculated over his bruised and battered body and in his face. Then the leader dropped a clear plastic bag of white powder beside his head. After putting away their flaccid cocks, they began to leave. "Tell your mother if she ever needs anything else she knows how to find me and what my payment will be." Then he turned and left the shattered shivering teen lying on the ground covered in cum.

xxxxxx

Asato didn't know how long he laid there staring into the darkness. It could have been hours or minutes but he really didn't care anymore but the cold was starting to get to him. It was time to head home. Slowly sitting up, he grimaced as a shooting pain went up his spin, and his rear was throbbing in pain also. He slowly reached for his clothes. He took the shirt and wiped the cum from his face and body. He wanted so much to cry. His life has been nothing but one long episode of pain and humiliation every since he reached the age of twelve. Suddenly he felt something cold and wet fall on his nose. Asato looked up and saw that it was snowing. Sighing heavily, he stared at the many bruises covering his body. _'Guess I should be getting home. Mother will be getting anxious.' _He slowly gathered the rest of his clothes and put them on. He wanted so much to burn every stitch of clothing but he could not walk home in this cold weather naked. Not to mention he didn't have many clothes to wear anyway.

Picking up the bag of white powder, he limped out of the alley and slowly made his way home. Living in the slums of Shinjuku, he witnessed several muggings, rapes and break-ins but paid no heed to them. He realized at an early age that this city was ruled by gangs and drug lords, and you lived longer by pretending to be blind, deaf and mute.

He yawned slightly as he trudged through the snow. _'I can't wait to get home and out of this snow.' _He might hate the place where he lived but at least they weren't on the streets. He stared at several homeless vagrants huddled against one of several burned down buildings.

Asato was brought out of his dreary thoughts by the sound of sirens as several ambulances and police cars zipped by him. He frowned as he saw the cars turned left. His apartment building was left and it was the only building that way. Suddenly Asato felt a hand clutched around his heart. Something was wrong. "Mother." He ran towards home. He watched as more cop cars passed him. Just as he turned the corner he stopped in his tracks and stared in utter horror. It was his apartment building and it was on fire. The fire trucks were already there as the firemen tried to put out the angry flames. For a second he could not move a muscle but when he heard a small child calling for his mother it snapped him out of his shock. Then he ran towards the burning inferno that was his home. First he checked the ambulances hoping that his mother was already rescued but his mother was not there. He checked every victim that the firefighters rescued but none was his mother.

"Asato!" He heard someone calling him. He turned to see the building manager. The short round man ran over to him. "I'm glad you were able to get out."

"I'm just getting home," said Asato frantic. "Have you seen my mother?"

"No, I've not seen her," said the man.

"Oh my God, she must be still inside." He was about to run to the building but the manager grabbed his arm stopping him.

"No, you can't. It's too dangerous. Let the firemen deal with it."

"No, she's . . . she's not . . . she hasn't . . . She hasn't had her medicine yet," the teen whispered to the building manager.

The building manager knew exactly what the boy meant. Maki hadn't taken her dose of drugs yet. The man felt sorry for Asato and he would never tell the boy this but . . . And he knew he shouldn't think this about another living soul, but he truly hoped Maki would die in the fire. Asato deserved to be with people who would take care of him. The boy was still a child after all. It didn't matter if he was sixteen. Asato has been working every since he was twelve. The boy was going to be old before his time. And it was not right. So, that's why with a determined heart, the building manager still tried to stop the teenager from going into the building. "Don't Asato. She is not worth it." He hate saying it but he had to try and save the boy.

"You re wrong. She is worth it. She . . . I know she hasn't been the best mother in the world but she did love me once upon a time." He smiled sadly at the manager. "And for that love, I have to get to her." He yanked his arm free, ran toward the building dodging several policemen and firemen that tried to stop him.

When he stepped into the building there was smoke in the lobby but it wasn't thick . . . yet. Asato guessed that the fire was still on the top levels. He raced upstairs. He was now on the fourth floor and the smoke was heavy. He coughed violently and threw up a little but he would not let that stop him. Finally he made it to the fifth floor. Remembering that in case of heavy smoke to get on your knees where there is clean air. Asato got down on his knees and crawled along the hall until he came to his and his mother's apartment. He reached up touching the knob. It was not hot but it was locked. He took a deep breath of clean air and stood up. He kicked the door in and ran into the apartment. Heavy, grey smoke assaulted him as the door burst opened. "Mother!" he yelled coughing and panting. Placing his arm over his nose and mouth, he began to quickly search the apartment but he could not find a trace of her in any of the rooms. unfortunately what he found in his room was his roof was consumed in flames. The fire was on the fifth floor now. He had to hurry and find his mother. Suddenly, he heard coughing and moaning coming from the closet in his mother's room. He ran back to her room, went to the tiny closet and yanked it opened. There he found his mother barely conscious in the closet. He grabbed her by the arms and tried to lift her. But the dazed woman's weight was too much for his slender frame to carry. He grabbed her by both her arms and began to drag her out. The smoke was suffocating and stung his eyes as Asato felt as though he would black out. But he could not. He had to get his mother out of danger. With great determination or maybe it was desperation the teen continued to drag his mother out of the burning apartment. Just as Asato had pulled his mother out the front door. The ceiling caved in and the room went up in flames.

By the time he got to the stairs, Asato could see that his mother was unconscious. The teen was never one to pray to God for help but he silently prayed with all his might that he would be strong enough to get his mother out of that inferno. Above him at the top levels he could see the flames devouring the old wooden structure. He made his way carefully and as quickly as he could with the dead weight of his mother down the stairs. Just as they were on the third floor a piece of burning debris tumbled down and fell across the unconscious woman's leg trapping her. "NO!" screamed Asato as tears fell from his eyes. He took his jacket off and tried to put the flames out. But his jacket just caught on fire. He tried to pull her from under the burning debris but due to his constant inhalation of the smoke and choking heat of the fire his vision began to dim until finally he blacked out. But before he fell into darkness he heard several voices in the background. Then there was only silence.

xxxxx

Asato finally awakened from his nightmare of fire and death to the sound of beeping. He slowly opened his eyes to stare up at a white ceiling. He tried to move but couldn't. Suddenly he began to choke and a loud alarm went blaring through the room from the machine. Asato franticly tried to rip his arms from the restraints to pull the tube from his mouth. He couldn't breathe. Just as he was able to break one arm free from the restraints, an elderly doctor had rushed into the room with a nurse behind him. The doctor quickly grabbed Asato's hand and stopped the boy from ripping out the tube. Then he quickly ordered the nurse to hold down the boy's flailing arm before he caused more damage to himself.

"Calm yourself, son," said the elderly doctor. He quickly grabbed a hypodermic needle and injected something into the IV drip. Slowly, Asato began to calm. "That's a good boy. Now, that you are conscious you no longer need to be fed oxygen."

Asato watched calmly as the graying hair doctor slowly and carefully removed the tub from his throat. The teenager felt the nurse release his arm. As he raised a hand to touch his dry throat, he stopped and noticed the bandages wrapped around his hand. He looked at the other hand and bandages were around it as well.

The doctor noticed the young boy looking at his bandaged hands. "You needn't worry. The burns to your hands weren't really that serious." The elderly doctor began to give Asato a thorough check up and found the boys lungs clear of any smoke. In fact, he found the boy to be healthier than most health enthusiasts.

"I'm glad you are finally awake," the elder doctor said smiling. He sat on beside Asato on the bed. "You had everyone scared. You have been in a coma for a little over a week."

He tried to say something but his throat was raw. "Wa-wa-ter," he rasped out.

The doctor quickly filled a glass with water and raised Asato's head to help him to drink. "Small sips."

Asato drank the entire glass of water and sighed in relief. "Mo-ther."

The doctor looked away sadly as he placed the glass on the table. As Asato took a good look at the elderly man, he realized that the doctor's hair was not turning white with old age but it was his natural coloring. A platinum blonde is what Asato thinks is what people are called who have white hair. And the doctor's eyes were a silver color also. _'What a strange man.' _He stared at the nametag on the doctor's coat. _'Dr. K. Muraki.' _

The doctor sighed and looked at the teen. "I'm sorry but there was nothing we could do. She was gone by the time she got here."

Asato turned his head to stare at the blank white wall. "You should rest so more and build up your strength. We will talk later on." The doctor gently patted him on the shoulder and stood up. Asato knows he should be crying. His mother is dead and he should be crying. But for some reason he just can't bring himself to cry. The only thing he feel is guilt. Why? Because in a way he is glad his mother is dead. Now, he doesn't have to sell himself to that gang to get his mother her weekly cocaine. Although he still needs to work in order to have someplace to stay and he was sure the store where he worked would not hold his job for him. It really didn't matter to Asato. He hated working there anyway. He had to let the owner touch him in order to get extra pay from the man. Hopefully, he could and would find himself something better. For now, he was free of his mother's addiction. She's dead and he was free. This is why he felt guilty. He was glad she was dead and he felt awful.

He was brought out of his depressing thoughts when he heard the doctor tell the nurse to call his family. What family? As far as he knew he had no other family but his mother. _'Maybe he's talking about someone from another case.' _Asato sighed and drifted off to sleep.

xxxxx

When Asato opened his eyes again, he nearly jumped out of the bed if not for a pair of hands holding him down. He looked up to see a stern face looking man with black hair and wearing shades trying to calm him. The hard face male was very scary looking.

"See what you've done, Touda," shrieked a red hair woman pulling the dark hair man away. "Your stone face is scaring him."

The man just hmphed and turned away and went to stand in the corner.

Asato didn't know what to do. He was surrounded by several strange men, women and children. _'Does my mother owe money to all these people?' _He whimpered in fear. _'How am I going to pay off the debts to all these people?' _

"There's no need to be afraid of us." Said a gentle voice from the left side of the bed.

Asato turned to see who was speaking and his mouth dropped opened in shock. If he didn't know any better he would swear he was looking in the face of himself . . . only older. This stranger had the same color eyes and even his face was like his. But . . .

"Hello Asato," said the man smiling.

"How do you know my name?" he asked the smiling man hesitantly. He was getting uncomfortable from the constant stares of everyone in the room. "If you come here seeking money my mother owe you. I'm sorry but I don't have any money. I don't even have any money to properly bury her."

"We're not here for money, silly," said a small six year old girl with long black hair in a ponytail.

He stared at the group confused. "If my mother didn't owe you any money than who are you? And what do you want from me?

"Well, it's a long story but that doesn't matter. My name is Enma Tsuzuki. I am the Prime Minister of Japan. And . . . I am your father."

Asato looked at the man as though he was crazy. _'The Prime Minister is my father?' _He stared at the man in confusion. _'I know mother told me that my father was someone in politics and that he was married, and that he abandoned us because he didn't want to jeopardize his career or his marriage. But the Prime Minister. Why didn't she ever tell me when I asked ?' _Suddenly Asato began to feel the rage build up in him. He snorted. "Well well, what might a lowly boy such as myself do for the great Prime Minister of Japan?"

Everyone stared at the boy puzzled. "Son, is something wrong?"

Asato laughed cynically. "What could possible be wrong? I mean the Prime Minister is my father." He could feel his anger like blood pumping through his heart and throughout his body. His vibrant violet eyes seemed to turn black with anger the more he looked at the man. "How dare you come here?" The smile on his face became feral. "You know, diplomatic immunity will not work with me."

"Asato . . ."

"Don't you speak to me," snarled the teen. "Why are you here? Are you afraid that I might tell the world that I am your bastard son?" he said in a mockingly sweet tone. Everyone flinched at how much scorn the boy spoke when he referred to himself as a bastard. "Are you afraid that I will blackmail you into taking care of me or give me money not to let your dirty little secret out?" He snorted in disgust. "Wouldn't want the little wifey to know you have a bastard walking around, now would you." His angry violet eyes were shooting fire. "Well, you needn't worry. I wouldn't want anyone to know that you are my father. The very sight of you makes me sick to my stomach. If I could I would rip my face off and claw my eyes out so I would look nothing like you. As far as I am concern, I have no father, and you can go straight to hell."

After Asato's little rant the room was so quiet you could hear a roach fart. As they stared at the heaving teenager, the same thing was going through everyone's mind. What the fuck! "What the hell are you talking about," said the red hair woman confused. He turned to see the look of confusion on the faces of everyone. Well except for the one called Touda. He seemed to be very angry.

"Oh my poor baby," said a woman with brown hair. She dropped to her knees and threw her arms around Asato's waist and buried her tear stained face against his stomach. "What have Maki been telling you?"

Asato sat there rigid as the woman cried against him clutching him tightly. He frowned. "How do you know my mother?"

"Asato," said the Prime Minister sadly. "I don't know what that woman has been telling you all these years but they are lies. Maki . . . Maki Mitsushi was not your real mother."

Asato stared at the older version of himself in shock. _'Not my mother.' _"That's not . . . possible."

Then the brown hair woman raised her head to stare into his blank violet orbs. "It's true. Maki was our housekeeper. She had lost her own child a week before you were born. She took the lost quite badly but afterwards she seemed to snap out of her tortured state. She became very attached to you. We should have known something was wrong but we just assumed it was her way of getting over the lost of her own child. It was a little over a month after we brought you home from the hospital. Your father and I had a diplomatic dinner to attend and your sister was staying over at some of her friends' house."

"Sister?" Asato stared at the woman with wide shocked eyes.

"Yes." She smiled at her teenaged son. "You have an older sister, Ruka."

"She would have been here but she had to take care of something. She will be here later on in the evening," said his father.

"Anyway, we left Maki with you," said his mother continuing her story. "When we returned home both you and Maki were gone. We have been searching for you all this time."

"It was so hard. It was like she disappeared from the face of the Earth," said Enma holding his son's free hand. "From what we've seen of her body, she dyed and cut her hair and wore a pair of colored contacts." The older man began to cry when he saw the scars across his son's wrist. _'My poor son, what had that woman done to you?' _"It was thanks to the officers under my eldest brother, Soryuu that we finally found you."

Asato swallowed a dry lump in his throat. He could feel his heart thumping against his chest. He knows he shouldn't hope. Hope was for suckers and dreamers. And he was neither, right. Right? Enma had clutched his son's hand tight as he could see a tiny flicker of hope burning in the depths of his child's watery violet orbs.

"I don't . . . understand . . ." Asato pulled his hand out of his father's grasp and clutched at his bowed head as tears fell from his eyes. "I know she . . . she always told me my father . . . was some big wig but . . ." Then he looked up at the man that was his imagine. "I'll admit that we . . . we look alike but how can you be sure that I am your real son. If she took your son whose to say she didn't kidnap me from someone else. . . I might not be . . . It could be a . . . "Asato found he could not say it. He could not utter those heart breaking words that he may not be their son. That it may only be a coincidence that he and the Prime Minister look alike. And if that was true, then it means he will be alone once again. It would break his heart.

The red hair woman snorted. "You're the spitting imagine of little Enma when he was your age. And if that does not convince you, while you were in that coma they did a blood test to make sure and the results were positive. You are our little nephew that was stolen away from us sixteen years ago."

Asato sat there in shock. He could feel his world crumbling around him. A lie. His entire life was nothing but a lie. He looked from the man to the woman, who are suppose to be his real parents. Maki wasn't his mother. Suddenly it all began to make sense. After he started to get older, she had stopped holding and stopped telling him she loved him. She would always scream at him and blame him for things that were not his fault. Then he began to laugh. At first, it was just a soft chuckle and then it moved to a loud boisterous sound and finally it became maniacal as tears poured from his violet orbs. All those years of heartache, sorry, humiliation, suicide attempts and beatings he took for the sake of his 'mother'. Everything he did was his way of trying to gain back the love he had lost from her. And now he finds out that the woman he spent his entire life with was not his mother. _'All this time. I worked my fingers to the bone, working long hours, quitting school, even becoming a whore, not for my mother but for a stranger, the hired help.' _His laughter became painful for everyone to hear. Even the stoned face Touda cringed at the sound of the boy's hysterical laughter. "I always knew life was a bitch. But I didn't know she was a cruel fucking bitch." Enma stood up and pulled his son into a tight hug and let the boy cry out all his sorrow.


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting the Family

**disclaimer- i do not own any of the characters to Yami no Matsuei. all rights and whatnot belong solely to the original creator and i make no money from this story.**

Chapter 2: Meeting the Family

It was a week after the fire and Tsuzuki was finally able to leave the hospital. The young teen couldn't believe all the fuss that was going on concerning who he was. After his father had that press conference announcing that he had found his kidnapped son, the hospital was swarming with reporters wanting to talk to him or photograph him. One reporter went so far as to dress up like one of the nurses to try and get an interview. Luckily, he was caught and ejected from the hospital. Since that incident, the Commissioner had to assign several policemen to help out the hospital security to keep the reporters from disrupting the staff from doing their work.

His parents had arrived in the evening to bring him a pair of clothes to wear home. Asato found it strange to have real parents. His father was a kind man that didn't like to get angry but it seems that when it comes to his family, the prime minister won't hesitate in throwing his political weight around. But unfortunately, when dealing with the press there is no such thing as privacy. Then there is his mother. Asato still found it strange to have a mother that really cared about him. Hinako Tsuzuki, the prime minister's wife is his real mother. She was a sweet, kind, gentle and strong willed woman. Whenever she spoke to him, it was never to yell at him or to degrade him. She spoke to him with a gentle voice that spoke of nothing but love for him. It truly boggled his mind. Finally, there is his older sister, Ruka. He had met her later that same day. She was very beautiful and so sweet with long flowing black hair and vibrant blue eyes. She was everything he dreamt an older sibling should be. She had come by to visit him every day for the seven days he stayed in the hospital. Well, he should say for the two weeks he has been in the hospital. According to what some of the nurses told him, his sister had come everyday when he was still unconscious. She told him everything about her. What her favorite color, food and music was. She told him about her friends in college and about her best friend since she was a baby, Yoko. Ruka told him that she was in her third year of college and that her boyfriend's name was Akira Shinozu. She showed him a picture of her boyfriend but told him not to tell their parents because she hadn't introduced them yet. His big sister, Ruka was a joy to be around. He had just met her and already he would do anything to make her happy.

Asato sat in a chair by the window looking out at the passing cars below. He sighed as he saw several cars and vans pull up to the entrance. Some even parked on the other side of the street. He frowned as he watched several people rush out of the vans holding something but he could not see what it was. He shrugged it off. It had nothing to do with him so why worry about it. He was bored. He has never been so happy as to leave this place behind. The white walls of his room were starting to drive him a little stir crazy. White was so not a good color. He hoped he would never be in a plain white room every again. The violet eye teen sighed again because he has been waiting for an hour for his parents to return with the doctor so he could leave. Just as he was about to get up and go look for them himself, the door opened and in walked his parents with the doctor. A nurse was with them also pushing a wheelchair.

"Well Asato, are you ready to go home?" Doctor Muraki asked smiling.

"I . . . I guess so," the teenager said timidly. Now that it was time for him to leave the familiarity of the hospital, Asato realized that he was a little nervous. Okay, make that a lot nervous. Although they were his real parents, they were still strangers to him. He glanced at the door and saw two men wearing dark suits and dark shades. In the men ears was a tiny reciever. "Who are they?"

"Oh," said his father glancing at the men and smiled. "They are my bodyguards. Can't have the prime minister walking around without any protection."

"There's no need for you to be nervous," said the nurse smiling at him. "But I want you to know that we nurses here on the fifth floor will really miss you."

"Th-thank you." He smiled as he stood up. "What's this?" asked Asato looking at the chair.

"Hospital policy." The doctor smiled at him. "Sorry, you have to take one last ride before you can go home."

"Are you ready to go son?" asked his father.

"Yes sir."

His mother hugged him tightly and led him to the wheelchair. After sitting down, they walked out. One of the guards walked in front of them talking to someone on the other end of his mic while the other man followed closely behind them.

A few feet before they came to the exit, Enma removed his jacket and placed it over Asato's head. "What's this for?"

"I want you to have a peaceful existance for as long as you can," Enma said smiling. The teen frowned in puzzlement at the statement. "You'll find out soon enough." Then they continued to the exit.

Asato's eyes nearly popped out of his head when he was wheeled outside. He understood now what his father was talking about. There was a large group of reporters waiting for them. The reporters and photographers swooped down on them like vultures on a rotten carcass. If not for the police and hospital security keeping them at bay, Asato was sure he would have been ripped to shred by the scavengers calling themselves reporters wanting to know what his life was like. The flash bulbs of cameras nearly blinded him. There was a black limousine waiting for them. A tall man dressed in black wearing dark shades stood beside the car and opened the door for them. Enma quickly thanked the doctor for caring for his son and told his wife to get in the car. He turned to Asato and quickly scooped the boy up into his arms. He turned to the reporters and said, "I have already had a press conference concerning my son. I have nothing else to say." Then he rushed over to the limo and got inside. But the reporters were not satisfied as they still tried to get to the family and ask questions, but the police and security kept them back. The bodyguard closed the door and quickly opened the door on the passager side in the front and got in. The driver started up the car, and left the pack of wolves known as reporters far behind.

xxxxx

About thirty minutes later, the car pulled up in front of a large mansion. Asato's eyes stretched wide with shock as he stared in awe at the huge sprawling residence. "Wow," was all he could utter at the moment.

Both his parents chuckled at the shocked look on their youngest face. "Shall we go inside, son." Asato shook his head excitedly.

Just as they walked up to the mansion, the door was opened by a man dressed in black and had on a pair of white gloves. The middle aged man smiled gently at the violet eye teenager. "Welcome home, Master Asato."

The teen didn't know what to say. In his entire life no one has ever addressed him in such a respectful manner. "Uh, thank you, I guess," he said timidly as he looked at the floor.

"Come on darling," said his mother. She draped her arms around his shoulders and led him through the foyer and towards a door on the left hand side. As she opened the door, Asato nearly leaped out of his skin as everyone yelled surprise. There was a banner over the heads of everyone saying **'Welcome Home Asato.'**

"What . . . what's all this?" he asked staring at the happy smiling group.

"It's a welcome home party for you," said Ruka pulling her baby brother into a hug.

"Besides it's time we introduce you to your uncles, aunts and cousins," said his father pulling the boy into the room.

"Well it's about time," said the red hair woman growling at Enma. "Why you didn't do it in the hospital is beyond me."

"Well Auntie Suzaku, it wasn't really the right time," said Ruka kissing her brother on the cheek. "He just found out that the woman he thought was his mother really wasn't his mother. Asato just needed time to adjust to the changes that were happening in his life.

"Now, shall we begin with the oldest." His father stood before the stern looking man that Asato remembered was the Police Commissioner. "This is my brother, Soryuu Tsuzuki."

Asato stared nervously at the man as he watched him closely. Unlike his father's hair which was black as midnight, Soryuu's hair was a soft strawberry blonde color which flowed around his face. His eyes were a piercing black and very stern. "Pl-please to meet you," he said timidly.

"Why don't you loosen up Soryuu," said the woman known as Suzaku. "That stone face you and Touda have is scaring the child."

Suddenly the stern look disappeared from his face as he smiled at his nephew. "Well the pleasure is all mine, nephew."

Enma chuckled as he moved the boy to Suzaku. "Well, you already know the name of my eldest sister, Suzaku Tsuzuki."

Suzaku pulled Asato into a bear hug. "Oh, you are so cute. I just want to hug you forever."

There was a loud snort that came from the direction of the quiet man standing in the corner. "What was that, little brother," Suzaku snapped her head up to sneer at her brother.

"All right, you two," said an elderly man. "That will be quite enough."

Suzaku glared once more at the other and continued to squeeze the life out of her nephew.

"That's enough Suzaku, you're going to squeeze him to death," said a blonde hair man wearing glasses.

Suzaku looked at the boy and sure enough he was turning blue. She immediately released him. "I'm sorry, Asato."

"It's okay," he said smiling at her while taking several deep breaths.

"Moving on," said his father as they came to stand before the blonde. "This is elder brother number 2, Rikugo Tsuzuki."

The blonde man grabbed Asato by both hands and shook them vigorously. "Now that you are home, maybe you can bring some life back into this dull family." The man's long blonde hair was in a thick braid and slung across his left shoulder, and his long bangs framed his face. His blue eyes sparkled from behind his glasses.

"I'll try." A blush crept up Asato's neck to paint his cheeks.

"And these two lovely ladies are twins, Kochin Tsuzuki, who was born first and then her sister, Taimo Tsuzuki."

"Asato," the two said in unison as they hugged the boy.

Asato stared at the two women. "You don't look like twins."

Kochin laughed as she kissed his left cheek. "We're not identical twins."

Taimo giggled as she kissed his right cheek. "We're fraternal twins." Kochin had long flowing sable colored hair like him while her twin had jet black hair and both twins had bright cerulean colored eyes.

Then Enma turned him to face a huge mountain of a man. Asato's eyes bulged out of his head. The man had a hard expression on his face and a scar ran jaggedly across his left eye. "This is Tenku Tsuzuki. He doesn't say much but when he does you better watch out."

Asato continued to stare up into the scary face. Suddenly the huge man smiled and Asato found himself returning the smile. Tenku may be a scary looking giant but Asato could see the man was a gentle giant.

"Welcome home, nephew," Tenku said in a deep voice as he ruffled the boy's hair. "As a returning member of the Tsuzuki family, you can always come to me if you have any problems that you can't tell your parents."

"Thank you uncle."

"And this . . ." Before Enma could say anything else, the man with spiky black/white hair pounced on Asato.

"Asato," he said laughing as his dark brown eyes sparkly with mischief. "Welcome home little nephew. I have so many places to take you." Although his hair was spiky, Asato could see a long black braid hanging down his back.

"This wild cat here, is my brother, Byakko Tsuzuki." Enma turned a raised brow at his second youngest brother. "And you are not taking him to that bar of yours."

"Awww, but Enma." Whined the black/white hair man.

"No buts. I will not have him hanging around a bar." Then he moved over to the man in the corner.

"And this gloomy gus is my youngest brother, Touda Tsuzuki."

Touda crossed his arms across his chest and snorted as he stared down at the frightened boy.

Asato swallowed a lump in his throat as he stared up at the man. His midnight black hair brushed against his neck and along his cheeks. For reasons known only to him, Touda wore a pair of wrap around shades inside the house. Then something struck him. "Are you a yakuza?"

Everyone burst out laughing. Asato looked around at the laughing group wondering if he said something wrong. "That's a good one Asato," said Suzaku laughing so hard tears fell from her eyes. Even the stoned face Soryuu was laughing.

"You little punk, do I look like a yakuza to you?" Touda angrily removed the shades and glared down at his nephew. Asato gasped. He tried not to stare too hard into the cold angry expression on his uncle's face but those bottomless black orbs made it impossible for him to turn away.

Asato stared at the dark suite, the shades, the hard expression and the soulless black orbs. "Yes," he said timidly.

That caused everyone to laugh even louder and harder. Byakko was on the floor rolling around laughing so hard he began to clutch his side. "Ouch! My side . . . my side." Suzaku was holding her side and gasping for breath as she continued to laugh.

"See Uncle Touda, we told you that your stern face would give people the wrong idea about you," said a young boy about the age of ten.

Once he had stopped laughing, Enma introduced him to the two children. "Asato, these are your cousins, Kijin. He's ten years old and his younger sister, Tenko. She just turned six three weeks ago. These are Soryuu's children."

"Please to meet you," said Asato smiling at the children.

"I'm so happy to finally meet you," said Tenko smiling. "Aunt Hinako and Uncle Enma have been so sad for a long time. Now it's like the sun has finally risen for them now that you are home."

"Thank you for saying that Tenko." He patted the little girl on the head. The girl's hair brushed against her shoulders and it was black as night. But the boy's hair was a strawberry blonde color just like their father and both of the children's eyes were a sea green. "Are you the only two cousins I have?"

"Of course they are," said Soryuu smirking at his sibling. "Except for Enma, who would want to marry this group of rejects."

"Hey!" Outbursts of indignant raged swept through the room as they began to argue with their eldest brother.

Enma sighed while shaking his. "You'll get use to them. Believe it or not, they all actually love each other very much." Then he led him over to an elderly man. "Asato, this is my father, your grandfather, Genbu Tsuzuki."

The elderly man was short in stature and had to use a cane to walk with. His head was bald. The only hair on him was a long thick white beard and mustache. His coffee colored eyes shone brightly when he stared at his grandson. "It's good to see you again, Asato."

"Again?"

"Well, I first saw you when you were born," the elderly man smiled at his grandson as he pulled the boy down into a hug. "You have grown, my child. Soon you will be as tall as your father."

Asato inhaled the scent of his grandfather and smiled. The old man smelled of Earth and the forest.

"You also have a great Uncle."

"A great Uncle," said Asato puzzled.

"Yes, he's my younger brother," said Genbu smiling. "Unfortnately he was unable to make it here today. He is preparing for the return of the students. Winter break is almost over."

Once the introductions were over, they all sat down and began to talk.

"So tell us Asato, what was your life like?" asked Suzaku. "Did Maki take good care of you?"

Asato stiffened as he stared at everyone waiting for him to answer. He couldn't tell them the truth. His life was a living hell. How can he tell them his life was one constant pain after another. He would sell himself to a gang to get drugs for his mother. He had to quit school and work to survive. And several times he tried to commit suicide to end his life of misery and pain. "It was okay. I guess," he said nervously as he clutched at the hem of his shirt and began to twist it.

Hinako could see the pain in her son's eyes and steered the conversation to something safe. "Well, was the school you went to any good?" She smiled gently. "You should be a junior in high school now."

"Well, actually I never went to school," he said softly.

"What," Enma said shocked.

"Well," Asato began to squirm on the sofa. "I dropped out just before I was to start my first year of secondary school. I had to work in order to keep a roof over our heads."

"What about Maki?" asked Hinako. "Surely she was working also?"

"No, she stopped working when I turned eleven. She got hooked on drugs and lost her job. So, after school I would go to work. My first job was at a floral shop. The owner let me clean up after the shop closes. It was a nice job. I really liked working there with all those lovely plants. But my mo- I mean Maki said I need to make more money than I was bringing home. So, she got me a job at a local convenience store sweeping the floor or stocking the shelves." He sighed. "Since I was missing so many classes and tests, I decided that it would be better if I just quit school altogether.

"My poor baby." Hinako wrapped her arms around her son and hugged him tight. "What are we going to do, Enma? He won't be able to function in the world if he doesn't have a proper education."

"How about sending him to Meifu All boys Academy," said Byakko. "I'm sure Uncle can get him in."

"Even though Uncle is the Headmaster there, Asato will still have to pass the entrance exam," said Soryuu tapping his finger against the armrest of his chair. "Remember, Meifu is for the elite. You have to have a grade point average of at least a 90 on the exam to get in."

"I'm sure that won't be a problem," said Genbu smiling at his blonde hair son. "After all, Rikugo teaches there. I'm sure he could tutor Asato so he could pass."

"Of course I will tutor him," said Rikugo smiling at his nephew. "With my help, you needn't worry about a thing. You will definitely ace the exam."

"We'll all help him," said Kijin excited.

"Yay!" shouted Tenko excited.

"Of course we will all help," said Ruka smiling at her baby brother.

Suzaku snorted. "Are you sure you want to send him there with Uncle?"

"What do you mean?" asked Enma.

"Well, that Uncle Eiichi is a creep, a freak, a jerk, and a pervert," sneered Suzaku.

"Don't forget about him being eccentric," said Byakko laughing.

"And there's that too." Suzaku rolled her eyes. "Instead of using his name, he wants everyone, including his students to call him, Count. And he walks around with half a mask on his face as though he is the Phantom of the Opera."

"Now now, you two," said Genbu smiling. "My brother is not a jerk."

Everyone burst out laughing.

"Okay, I'll admit it. My brother is strange but he is good at what he does. And Meifu All boys Academy is the best in all of Japan."

"Father is right," said Taimo smiling. "It is the best place for him."

"Just don't get caught in Uncle's office alone," said Rikugo leaning close to whisper to Asato although everyone could hear him. "According to some of the students, he has a secret room loaded with all sorts of bondage equipment, and they also say he is a sadomasochist ."

Asato turned beet red.

"Will you stop that," said Hinako giggling. "You're going to have him terrified of his great uncle."

"We're just helping him to be on guard when he's around the pervert," said Suzaku. "If he tries anything be sure to let me know. I'll make sure the old pervert never touches you again."

Asato didn't know if she was serious or not but he shook his head.

Just then the butler walked in announcing that dinner was ready. Everyone went to the dinning room and took their places. Asato was amazed at how everyone was relaxed and enjoying themselves. A long white silk table cloth covered the table. Asato stared at the very expensive dinnerware and glassware. He had only seen plates and glasses like this in magazines and on television. Dangling from the ceiling giving the room a soft glow was a crystal chandlier. Asato's attention was drawn from the room to the servants bringing in several trays with silver lids. The servants removed the lids and Asato's eyes nearly popped out of his head. He could not believe his eyes. There was so much food. He has never seen so much food before in his life. He and his mo-, Maki. He has to get use to not referring to Maki as his mother anymore. Anyway, he and Maki could have lived off of the first course meal for three weeks.

After everyone had their food, Asato was about to dig in but was stopped by Ruka. He stared at her and she leaned over to whisper in his ear. "You have to wait until the head of the family has eaten first." Asato looked at his father. Ruka giggled as she told him no. "Grandfather is the head of the Tsuzuki family. It's an old custom that our family has pratice for centuries."

Asato nodded his head in understandment and waited for the elderly man to take a bite. Once Genbu took his first bite everyone else began to eat. Asato dug ravenously into his meal.

xxxxx

After dinner, his mother led him upstairs to his room and Asato nearly fainted. The room was huge, and thank God it was not white. The small apartment he use to live in could fit into this bedroom. The bed was a huge four posted king size bed. He jumped on the bed and sunk into its comfort. The mattress was so soft, Asato felt like he was lying on clouds. A black comforter with a golden dragon stitched into it covered the bed.

"Why don't you take a shower and hop into bed," said Hinako. Asato leaped off the bed as his mother showed him to the bathroom. She brought him a pair of black silk Chinese style pajamas to put on after his bath. He stood under the spray of water and thought about his family. He has a family. A real family. One that loves him and doesn't think he's dirt. It felt nice. He has uncles, aunts, a grandfather and even a great uncle. It seems that once Maki was gone. His life began to get better with each passing day. He smiled as he quickly washed himself. Once he was finished, both his parents were in the bedroom waiting for him.

"So, how did you enjoy meeting your uncles, aunts and cousins?" asked Enma tucking the teen into bed.

"It was kind of scary at first but once I got to truly meet everyone, it was a lot of fun," Asato said making himself comfortable. "I hope Uncle Touda isn't angry at me for calling him a yakuza." The teen felt a thrill of joy shimmy up his spine at the idea of calling someone his uncle or aunt and have it be true.

"You needn't worry about Touda," said Hinako giggling as she remembered the appalled look on Touda's face. "He not angry. Besides he has no one to blame but himself. We told him he shouldn't use his cold indifferent face on you until you got to know him better."

Asato just shrugged his shoulders. Then he thought of something. "Um, can I ask you something?"

"Sure," said Enma sitting on the bed beside his son.

"Did you know that except for you all the others are named after the legendary guardians that protected the Earth." He looked to his father. "Even grandfather is named after the legendary guardian of the North."

"So, you know about the guardians." His father smiled down at him.

"Yes, when I was still going to school they taught us about them in grade school," said Asato.

"Well yes, according to father, our mother loved reading mythological stories and she just fell in love with the names of the guardians. She vowed that when she had children she would name them after all the guardians."

"So, how come you weren't named after one?" Asato got comfortable in the bed.

"I was the lucky one," said Enma smiling. "Father named me. Oh but mother was furious when she was told what he had named me." Both Enma and Hinako laughed. "But over time, mother realized that naming me either Byakko or Touda did not fit my personality."

"It's strange, you know. Having other people care about me is not something I thought would ever happen to me." Asato stared into their faces and smiled. "The only person that actually cared about what happened to me was the manager of the building. Sometimes when I didn't have enough to pay the rent he would . . ." Asato yawned as his eyes began to droop. "He would say pay him whenever." He yawned again. "Wish I . . . could help . . . him . .." With that Asato had drifted off to sleep.

Enma and Hinako kissed him on the forehead and crept out of the room closing the door quietly behind them.

xxxxx

"Is he settled in for the night? asked Kochin.

"Yes, he drifted right off after he got comfortable," said Hinako smiling. "And you should talk to him Touda. He thinks you are angry with him because he called you a yakuza."

Everyone chuckled as they remembered what happened.

"Anyway, I think this little gathering wore him out," said Enma. "He was exhausted."

"Poor thing," said Suzaku sitting on the couch next to their father. "I'm sorry Enma for asking him about his life. I could see the pain in his eyes as he answered me."

"It's okay," said Enma. "You couldn't have known. In fact, until he told us tonight he had to quit school to take care of himself and Maki, we didn't know what his life was like."

"Poor kid," said Byakko. "After the horrible life he's led, I can only imagine the suffering he must have endured."

"You're right but what about the scars?" asked Taimo.

"What scars?" asked Touda frowning.

"You didn't notice them," said Soryuu. "His wrists had scars cris-crossing along his wrists."

Kochin gasped in horror. "You don't mean he . . ." She could not bring herself to say her sweet little nephew tried to commit suicide.

"Yes, that's exactly what I think also," said Enma. "And I have a bad feeling he did other more terrible things in order to take care of himself and Maki."

"My poor baby." Hinako buried her face in her hands and wept for the lost of her child's innocence.

"Well, he has us now and I'm sure I speak for everyone here when I say we will do whatever it takes to make sure he is never sad again," said Tenku.

"Thank you Ten," said Enma smiling at his brother. "So, will you all be staying here tonight?"

"Since I've already put Tenko and Kijin to bed. There is no use in me waking them up," said Soryuu.

"Of course we will all stay. It will give us a chance to get to know more about Asato and then we can begin to tutor him," said Touda.

"I'll be damn. That's the first good ideal you have ever said, little brother," said Suzaku in a sickly sweet tone.

"Silence witch. I'm going to bed. Good night." Touda stormed out of the room. Then everyone else headed off to bed as well.


	3. Chapter 3: First Day

**disclaimer- i do not own any of the characters to Yami no Matsuei. all rights and whatnot belongs solely to the original author.**

Chapter 3: First day

It was two days before school started and the Student Council members had returned early to have a meeting. They had just finished their meeting when the Vice President said something that caught everyone's attention. "What did you say?" asked a young blonde hair teen wearing glasses.

"I said, that we have a new student that will be joining us when school open," said the long brown hair Vice President.

"But isn't it a little weird to be admitting a student in the middle of the school year," said a stern looking teen with blue eyes and wearing glasses.

"Yes, but it seems that this is a special case." The Vice President smirked as he pulled out a manila folder, opened it and passed it around to everyone.

"Oh my, he's a real cutie," said the blonde.

"He seems nice looking," said the stern blue eyed teen. "You said his being able to attend is a special case. What did you mean by that, Mr. Vice President?"

"What I meant Mr. Treasurer is that his uncle and great uncle work here at the school," said the long hair teen.

"I highly doubt that his uncle and great uncle working here will get him in," said a teenager with dark hair. He had an unusual birthmark under his right eye. "Every student has to pass the entrance examine in order to get into the academy."

"Don't get me wrong. He did pass the examine with a score of 94. What makes him so special is that he is the missing son of the Prime Minister that was found last year."

"I remember that. It was all over the news for a whole week," said a young dirty blonde hair boy. "They said the maid had kidnapped him and they have been living in the slums of Shinjuku for the past sixteen years. I think they said his name was Asano. Asako . . . No, Asato Tsuzuki."

"You mean that he is the nephew of the science teacher and the headmaster," said the golden eyed blonde.

"Oh yes," said the Vice President. "Although he is sixteen, they are starting him off as a freshman."

"Why?" asked the youngest boy on the council.

"No one knows," said the Vice President.

"Isn't it obvious," said the teen with the birthmark. "If he's been living in the slums of Shinjuku, it's safe to say he probably doesn't have much of an education. My dad's a detective on the police force and he told me that the school in the poor section of Shinjuku seems to breed only criminals. For all we know, this kid could be the leader of a gang."

"That's not a nice thing to say about a person you know nothing about," said the blue eye teen pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

"Be that as it may, I guess you would have to ask him." Then the Vice President turned to the silver hair teen sitting at the head of the table. The boy said nothing as he stared in awe at the photograph of the violet eye teen smiling. "Well Mr. President, I haven't heard you say anything. What do you think of the new student?"

"What's there to say," said the silver hair teen. "He's just another student among the thousands that comes here."

The Vice President snorted. "Who are you trying to kid. I see the light gleaming lecherously in your eyes. You're planning something. Well, I'm here to tell you. Whatever you are planning forget about it. This is the Prime Minister's son and not only that; he is Rikugo sensei's nephew and the Count's great nephew. You would be in so much trouble until not even I, the great Oriya Mibu, Captain of the Kendo Club, will be able to dig you out."

"You have nothing to worry about Oriya. I have no intentions of making him one of my toys." The President smiled at the violet eye teenager in the photo. "I do believe that I have found my queen. He is so adorable with those stunning violet eyes and that bright innocent smile. I plan on keeping this one and making him my future bride."

The others just rolled their eyes and started to leave the room. "Such a pervert," scoffed the young dirty blonde.

"How in the world did we end up with such a lecherous President," said the teen with the bizarre birthmark.

"Popular vote," said the blue eye teen. "All the boys in the school couldn't help but be captivated by his charm."

"Well, I wasn't," said the long hair blonde.

"No, you were just captivated by the Vice-President," laughed the blonde hair boy as he and the others walked out the door still talking and laughing.

"Kazu, you're my best friend and I hope you are listening to me very carefully. Do not doing anything that will hurt this boy," said Oriya looking his friend in the eyes. "He has already suffered by living a life in the slums. Don't do anything to make his life unbearable."

Kazutaka Muraki looked up at his friend and smile. "I will tell you this again. I do not want to hurt him. And I will prove it to you and to everyone that I am not the cold hearted bastard that everyone thinks that I am."

Oriya snorted and patted his friend on the shoulder. "All right, I'll see you tomorrow. And don't stay up all night slobbering over that picture. The kid will be here in person in the morning."

As Kazutaka watched his friend walk out of the door he turned his attention back to the photograph and smiled. "Asato Tsuzuki. You will be mine. So says the future doctor Kazutaka Muraki."

xxxxx

It took all of the winter vacation but with the help of his uncles and aunts, Asato had aced the entrance examine and now today is his first day of school. He was shocked when he received a score of one hundred on the history part of the test. _'Who knew Uncle Touda was so smart in History.' _Asato smiled as he remembered his stern looking uncle wearing blue jeans and a polo shirt, lying in the grass in the garden teaching him history. But Asato guessed it's to be expected of him. The man business deals with gathering accurate information or something along that line. His Uncle never truly told him exactly what he did.

Now, here he stands before the prestigious Meifu Academy getting ready to start his first day of school. Dressed in the school uniform, a crisp white shirt beneath a blue blazer, a red neck tie and black pants with the school emblem on his left breast pocket. It was a phoenix intertwined with a serpent. Rikugo had decided to drop by and take Asato to school with him. When they arrived Asato stood at the front of the school gapping at the huge structure. Although he has been inside the academy, Asato still looked at the school in awe. He couldn't help it. The building looked like the photos of Buckingham Palace his father had showed him. And in the center of the academy was a huge clock tower that was chiming the hour.

"Well Asato, it's time to get to your homeroom," said Rikugo smiling. "You remember where your homeroom is?

Yes, I remember.

So, what's your first class?"

"Oh yeah, it's History with Hideko sensei," said Asato straightening the imaginary wrinkles in his jacket and took a deep breath.

"There's no need to be nervous Asato." Rikugo hugged his nephew tightly. "Everyone will like you if you just be yourself. Now, if you have any problems you know where my office is."

Asato nodded and smiled at his uncle. "Good. Now, I have to go and get ready for my next hour class. I'll see you later." Rikugo walked away but stopped to turn and wave to his nephew. "Make lots of friends Asato."

Asato sighed as he walked into the school. It was a good thing his uncle had brought him to the school to show him where all his classes were located. He would have never found his classes. He walked down the empty hallway to the stairs and went up to the third floor. His homeroom was the first door on the left. He stood before the door and took another deep breath. "Well, it's now or never." He raised his hand, knocked and opened the door.

The teacher had just finished telling them about the new student when Asato opened the door. "Oh, come in," said the teacher smiling. "Class this is the new student. Please tell the class your name." He turned to Asato.

Asato placed his sweetest smile on his face as he gave the class his name. "Please to meet you. My name is Asato Tsuzuki. I hope we can be friends."

"Now, you can take a seat next to Kurosaki. Raise your hand Mr. Kurosaki so he can know where to sit," said the teacher.

A young boy with dirty blonde hair and green eyes raised his hand. Asato walked to the back of the class and sat down.

"Hi, I'm Asato." He held his hand out to the young boy.

The blonde rolled his eyes and took the offered hand shaking it. "Hisoka Kurosaki. Let me be the first to welcome you to most perverted school in Japan, Meifu Academy. So what class do you have first?"

"I have History with Hideko sensei." Asato took out his schedule to show the other teen.

"I see we have several classes together and your locker is right next to mine." Then the two began to get better acquainted. The blonde found the violet eye teen to be quite kind and silly when the need arose. He realized that he really like Asato. Hisoka had offered to show Asato to the classes that they had together and would show him where the classes are that they don't have together.

Ten minutes later the bell rung for the students to go to their first class.

Hisoka led Asato to their locker. "This is your locker."

"Thank you," Asato said smiling. "I have to admit when I first arrived I was so nervous." When he opened his locker Asato gasped in shock. Hisoka just rolled his eyes as a dozen or two red roses fell out of the violet eye teen's locker. "What in the world . . .is this?" He bent down to pick up a few of the roses.

Suddenly all sound around them stopped. Asato looked up to see the sea of students part like Moses did the Red Sea. Walking toward them were four handsome teenagers. "Wow," said Asato staring in wide eyed awe. "Are they models?" His eyes were drawn to the smiling face of the silver hair teenager.

"Oh please," snorted Hisoka.

"Who are they?"

Hisoka took out his books and closed his locker. "They are what the students here refer to as the Royal Court."

"The Royal Court?"

"Yes. It was all the idea of the Headmaster and the student body. All the members are the Princes of Meifu Academy which unfortunately I am one of."

"You're a member of the Royal Court?" asked Asato staring at his new friend in shock.

Hisoka sighed in disgust. "You really need to do something with that Great Uncle of yours."

"How do you know that the Headmaster is my Great uncle?"

"Please, there is nothing that happens in this school that the Royal Court, or should I say Student Council, doesn't know about. Anyway, the blonde wearing glasses is Yutaka Watari, second year student, Science Representative. Next to him, brown hair, blue eyes, glasses; Seiichiro Tatsumi, third year student, Treasurer. Beside him long brown hair dark eyes, Oriya Mibu, third year, Vice President and he is also Captain of the Kendo club. You'll meet Terazuma later. He's out sick. He's a fourth year, Ethic representative."

"What about you?" asked Asato.

"Me. I'm the secretary. And last but not least, we have our king, the President of the Student Council. Kazutaka Muraki," said Hisoka.

Asato frowned as he thought about the name. "Muraki. Muraki . .. I have heard that name before."

"I'm not surprised. The Muraki family is one of the leading Medical families in all of Japan. Both his father and grandfather are doctors and once he graduates Kazutaka plans on being a surgeon as well. The elder Muraki had turned his home into a hospital about twenty years ago to take care of patients who could not afford medical treatment."

"Wow, what an impressive family," said Asato. He could not pull his eyes away from the Student Council President. There was just something . . . something magnetic about the other. Then he remembered. "I remember now. The doctor that took care of me was called K. Muraki."

"You were treated by the grandfather, Kazuhiko Muraki. All the men in that family are brilliant."

Asato glanced at his new friend. "You sound as though you don't like them."

"It's not that. It's just that they are arrogant, snooty and the President is a pervert," said Hisoka smirking. "But I have to admit that Muraki is truly someone you can count on in a pinch."

The four teens stood before Hisoka and Asato. "Well, you must be Asato Tsuzuki," said Tatsumi smiling while pushing his glasses back up the bridge of his nose. "Welcome to Meifu Academy. I hope you have no trouble fitting in."

"Oh no," Asato said blushing as he kept glancing at the silver hair teen. "Hisoka was kind enough to show me to my locker. Although my uncle had showed me around the school. I'm still not quite sure about navigating through the halls. It's so big. I've never seen anything like it." The blush darkened on his face as he noticed the silver eyes of Kazutaka seem to shimmer in the dull lights of the hallway.

"So Asato," said Kazutaka still holding his smile. "Did you enjoy my welcome gift."

"More like courting gift," mumbled Hisoka.

"Gift?" He frowned in puzzlement.

"The roses."

Asato's eyes widened in shock as he held up the handful of roses. "You did this?"

The silver eye teen just nodded his head.

"But . . . but roses are so expensive and you . . . you. . . "

"You deserve them. And you needn't worry about how expensive they are. These comes from my own personal garden in which I attend."

"You have your own garden?"

"Yes, and when I knew you would be attending the academy I just had to get you a special gift. These are called Red Queen. They suit your lovely eyes."

Hisoka pretended to gag behind Asato.

"That is two dozens and I will not stop until I have given you a million roses."

A slight blush crept across the bridge of Asato nose as he stared at the flowers. He didn't know why but the look in the other teen's eyes made his stomach squirm in a strange way.

"Hey, you didn't give me roses when I came here," pouted Watari.

"Of course not, Oriya threatened to kill me if I made a move on you." The silver hair teen smiled as he nudged his friend in the side.

"My hero." Watari squealed as he threw his arms around his young swordsman.

"You mean you two are a couple?" Asato asked shocked.

"Of course, what did you expect in an all boys school," said Oriya planting a kiss on the blonde's jaw. "I would say about forty percent is gay, thirty percent is bi and the other thirty is straight."

"Also, as king of Meifu Academy, I am happy to inform you Asato Tsuzuki that I shall make you my queen," said Kazutaka smiling brightly.

Asato arms went limp as they dropped to his side and the roses slipped from his numb fingers. He stared at the silver hair boy as though he had just lost every marble in his head. His violet eyes widened in shock. Asato found himself absolutely speechless.

"And also, if you do not like this lecher touching you just let me know," said Oriya smiling sinisterly at his friend. "I'll take care of the little pervert for you."

Kazutaka shivered in fright as he remembered the time he made Oriya mad and the young Kendo Captain chased him around the house brandishing a sword ready to skewer him. "Anyway Asato, it was a real pleasure meeting my future queen." Kazutaka took Asato's hand and kissed the back of it. Asato blushed from head to toe as the other students stopped to watch what was going on. "Until we meet again, have a wonderful day." Then he looked at Hisoka. "Make sure to take good care of my queen, boy."

"Bite me," snipped Hisoka.

"No thanks, I'll leave that to Tatsumi." Was Kazutaka's quick come back.

Hisoka rolled his eyes as his cheeks were stained pink. "Jerk. Let's get to class before we are late."

"Wait, but what about . . ." He pointed to the roses.

"Don't worry about them. Your Romeo will pick them up." Hisoka latched on to Asato's arm and led him away from the smirking, or maybe leering Student Council President. Asato was one hundred percent sure the other teen was leering at him.

"I'll see you soon, Beloved!" Kazutaka called out after the retreating, if not shocked, violet eye teen.

Asato turned to see the 'king' waving at him. "Is he always so . . ." Asato didn't know what to make of the Student Council President.

"Perverted. Lecherous. Amorous," said Hisoka finishing for him.

"Among other things." He turned back to face his friend.

"Oh he can be much worse but you're the first one he has ever given roses to." Hisoka looked at his new friend. "Tell you the truth I've never seen him look so series. But then again, I have only known him for a few months. If you want to know more about him you would have to ask his friend, Oriya. They have known each other every since they were children. He would be a better person to ask about Muraki's behavior."

After that Asato went silent as he was led to the next class. When he sat down beside Hisoka and opened his desk, Asato gasped in shock as his cheeks tinted a dark crimson. His desk was filled with roses and a note. **_'Here are another two dozen roses to add to your collection. I have 999,952 roses to give you before I have reached a million. Until we meet again, Beloved. With love, your king.' _** Asato quickly tossed the note back inside and closed the desk. He lowered his head and gently began to bang it against his desk.

"What's wrong?" asked Hisoka.

"I'm beginning to wonder if I did something wrong in a past life to make me the obsession of someone I just met today."

Hisoka arched a brow in confusion. Asato raised his head and opened his desk. The blonde snorted out a laugh. "You may as well get use to it because Kazutaka Muraki is a very persistent person. I have a feeling he is not going to stop until he has achieved his goal."

"And that is?"

"What else. To make you his queen."

Asato groaned as his head hit the desk with a dull thud.

That was the theme throughout the whole day. Whenever Asato opened his desk or his locker he was bombarded with dozens of roses from his king. And in the classes that he did not have with Hisoka, a student would walk into the classroom with an armful of roses and hand them to Asato. And at lunch all the students could no go to the cafeteria because Muraki had taken it over for the two of them. The violet eye teen had never blushed so much in his entire life. He had a feeling that if this continued his face will be permanently stained red. Asato sighed. "Well, at least he's not doing an impersonation of an octopus. What a strange guy." He smiled as he re-read the note. **_'Beloved, I know this is sudden but I just can't complete my day without letting you know how I feel about you. I can't wait until tomorrow to her your lovely voice and to see your beautiful face. I look forward to seeing you at lunch again tomorrow, or maybe I will be seeing you before then. Your king.' _**He sighed as he had to agree with Hisoka. Kazutaka Muraki was a jerk . . . but he is a cute romantic jerk. He giggled as he stood by his uncle's car waiting for him.

xxxxx

As Asato and Rikugo walked into the mansion, Hinako and Enma walked out of the Study to greet them. "Welcome back," said Hinako hugging her son.

"Well Asato, how was your first day at the academy?" asked Enma smiling as he ruffled his son's hair lovingly.

"Today was the most strangest day I have ever had in my life," he said blushing as he remembered the dozens of roses and love notes Kazutaka sent him. "That is the weirdest school I have ever seen."

"Oh, sounds to me like something interesting happened at school," said his mother.

"You don't know the half of it." Asato did not mean for his parents to hear that but they did.

"What happened?" asked Enma frowning. "No one hurt you, did they?"

Asato couldn't say anything as the blush on his cheek spread over his face and down his neck. How in the world was he going to tell his mother and father that a boy was madly or obsessively in love with him.

Rikugo laughed as he patted his nephew on the head. "No but I'm sure Asato wished someone did. You are looking at the new queen of Meifu Academy."

"Uncle Rikugo." The blush deepened on the boy's face as Asato ran up to his room.

"The new queen?" Hinako looked at her brother-in-law with a puzzled look on her face.

While Enma just groaned and turned around to walk back into his study. "Suzaku was right. Uncle is a pervert." Rikugo and Hinako heard him say before disappearing in his room.

Hinako stared from her husband's retreating form back to the laughing Rikugo. "What is going on? What do you mean by new queen?"

Rikugo stopped laughing and wiped the tears from his eyes. "Well, it seems that Asato has caught the eye of the Student Council President, Kazutaka Muraki. The boy has been giving Asato dozens of roses and love notes all day. And during lunch, he confiscated the whole cafeteria so the two of them could have lunch together. Alone."

"Oh my," Hinako said blushing. "Maybe I should go talk to him."

"Nah, you should let him be. He is a bit embarrassed. Just let him be alone for a while and he will be fine." Rikugo kissed her on the cheek. "Tell Asato I'll see him in the morning. Bye. " He opened the door and walked out. "I can't wait to tell the others about this. Byakko will die of laughter."

"Bye." Hinako shook her head in exasperation as she closed the door behind him and went into the Study to talk to her husband.


End file.
